


WereRyu

by Fluffiester (Patherfind)



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Gen, LATER, Murder, Oneshot, Pain, Werewolf, Werewolf aaaa, forest, he gets an ironing, senketsu is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patherfind/pseuds/Fluffiester
Summary: Ryuko has a secret and like the disaster human she is, she does not tell Senketsu





	WereRyu

Extra blood was usually good for Senketsu. It meant taking less from Ryuko and being able to sustain their powerful form for longer, by even minutes. Though that was only human blood. The blood of great fighters, imbued with power!...  
...

It was a weekend one day, in a city. Senketsu has only lived with Ryuko for around a month, but he was already quite fond of her. Her blood tasted great for one! But her ideals, motivation, personality and such. She was a good person to wear him.

They were lounging around, not doing much. It was a lazy Saturday, and night was fast approaching. The window was half opened, a lazy and stale breeze drifted inside.  
Ryu wore an odd expression. Her blood tasted sweet with... Excitement. It was odd, since nothing seemed to be happening.  
For a few more minutes, the taste mounted and piled up until..  
She leapt to her feet, stretching awkwardly as a cover for this.  
“Ryuko?” Senky asked, his single eye flicking to see her face. 

“Ah uh, yeah I was just stretching.” She looked longingly to the window..  
“Let's go out.” She said after a minute.  
Senketsu remained staring. 

“..Crap I mean let’s go outside. I have a place to show you.”

Senketsu hadn’t connected her previous words with date, he had just been waiting for an answer. He gave a small laugh-like sound. “Alright. You could use the exercise.”

That earned him a whack over his eyepatch. “Hey! What did I tell you Senks?!” She chided him, making her way to the door. She grabbed her coat from the hanger beside the door, pulling it on over Senketsu, but leaving it unzipped. It would get chilly.  
It fit loosely and felt warm. Senketsu gave a small purr to the sensation, admiring the outside as they left. The two were rarely out at the time... This world was quite, pretty. 

“Where are we going?” He asked her curiously.  
“You’ll see.” She said. Ryuko seemed to be leaving town. It was a small place though, so it was an understandable distance to be out for a walk.

Town dissolved into plains, then forest shortly after. The sun was setting, giving the sky a soft orange and purple feel to it, the sight warming the uniform. Less than an iron would, but it was still quite nice. He silently wondered if that’s why they were hear.  
But she continued until the sky was dark and the trees obscured the light.  
The journey here had been silent.  
Senketsu cautiously looked around, taking in the sight of dark oak and y’all grass. A bit more walking and they were in a clearing. It was nighttime now and the moon above was slowly being uncovered by the clouds, clips of its light shining down on the two.  
...

It was silent. Spare for an odd bird call every once in a while. 

Ryuko sat down on a fallen tree trunk, taking off her coat and giving a sigh. 

“...”

“Senketsu?” She asked, looking down at the uniform and nudging his eye to see if he had dozed off.  
He twitched slightly, blinking and looking up to her again. “Is this what we came here for? It is pretty.” Senketsu said, looking up and admiring the moonlight.

“That’s one reason. I brought you along though...” She said oddly.

Her blood tasted sweet and salty. What was going to happen? Were they going to fight someone? This energy reminded him of pre fight moments, it was intoxicating and he could feel her dormant power.  
Though, Ryuko continued.

“There’s something I forgot to mention?”

“Hmm?” Senketsu asked curiously. What couldn’t he know about Ryuko? He knew her better than most people. Blood type, measurements, emotions, caloric intake!... What could it be?

“I.. I’m...” She started giggling. It was quite odd.

“Haha. You’re not gonna believe me but just wait.”

Senketsu blinked slowly and squinted at her, waiting for her to continue. What kind of secret this must be, if they were so far from town. 

“I’m a... werewolf.” Ryuko blurred out after a few seconds of Senketsu’s waiting silence.

He stared, clearly confused. “A wolf? Aren’t those large dogs?”

“Well, yeah.” She said. 

“You seem like a human to me.” He said skeptically. Sweet. Salty.

Salty.  
“Well duh! I’m half and half. Like a terrible cup of coffee.” She concluded, taking her jacket off. Ah. A shame, it had been quiet warm. He shivered a bit and glared at the sweater for a second.

“Ah.” He said, even though he understood nothing of what she said.  
Except the thing about coffee. He once had it spilt on him. Quite unpleasant.

“Anyways! Time to get the show on the road. Eh?” Ryu looked down at him. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. He gave a hum of agreement though. He trusted Ryuko.

The full moon became exposed, the clouds above shifting aside.  
Ryuko sprung up.  
Sour. Spicy!  
His vision swirled as a transformation began. Not his own for once. This was very odd!!!!

Growing fur, muscles rippling, tail, bones crunching. Shouting! Loud!  
The strain on his life fibers caused a howl from him as well

“RWA-AA-AOOWH!” Senketsu remembered... Blacking out, for only a short time though. He did not want to go back to sleep.  
Something broke. 

The red striped werewolf stood with their uniform contorted and mostly hidden by fur.

When Senketsu could remember things again, he gave a low growling sound. Ryuko, supposedly, matches the sound perfectly. A demonic synchronization of brutality. 

The hunt began.. stalking stalking stalking...  
POUNCE! Then a chase began, paws and claws stumbling. A tree crashed THROUGH. Dormant power awakened. 

The next pounce and blood spurted up from between their claws. Blood that tasted odd and gamey. Not like Ryuko at all. Lesser creature. But why, why was it dead? Killing wasn’t acceptable by any means...

...

And so more creatures fell before the duos new power. When the moon began to set, things slowed and... Back to normal now. Senketsu felt terrible. Tossed around and pulled uncomfortably, rancid tasting blood, tugging through him and washing away any semblance of control.

Which is why he hopped off of Ryuko as soon as he could and began spitting up the terrible mix of blood. At least, what he hadn’t absorbed. This was only a fraction of it and the rest of it flower through him. He gave a groan and stared away from the puddle in front of him.

“Hah... hah..” Ryuko breathes and wiped some blood away from their mouth. Not their own, of course..  
“Sorry about that Senketsu..” She started.  
“Hrmph.” He said, wiping away some filthy blood from his cloth teeth. Shaking his head again to get the rest off. What he could. He backed away from the blood and went over to Ryuko. He looked up at her wordlessly.

She sighed and lifted him up.

“See, that was the uh... Best way to tell you.”

“..You could have just warned me! That was terrible and unpleasant!” Senketsu complained, grumbling and closing his good eye.  
Ryu shrugged and hugged him, bringing that old coat over.  
“Sorry. Let’s uh, get home now.” She said rushedly, realizing the time after a few minutes of relaxing and recharging. 

She wore Senketsu again and ran back home, ready to catch about ten hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
